


One is the Loneliest Number

by ShakespearesRose



Series: Twinning [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Twins. Why hadn’t Reginald told them, did he intend for them to find out by themselves or was it something his children were never meant to know.
Relationships: Hargreeves Siblings
Series: Twinning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	One is the Loneliest Number

Klaus was rifling through some of their fathers old stuff, despite being sober, and thus had no reason to be looking specifically for things he could sell for drug money. The siblings were looking for answers, about their own powers and Vanya’s. 

So as he was skimming through this particular set of Sir Reginald Hargreeves’ notes he stumbled across another secret, one that had nothing to do with their powers. He read through the page.

‘Their bond is continually growing, their connection is strong, could be a form of twin telepathy’

Reading and rereading the same line over and over again, Klaus began to wonder which of his siblings or even himself were biologically related.

At first he said nothing, he just studied the movements and behaviours of the others. He watched the way Allison’s hips swayed when she walked, the way Luther puffed out his chest when they argued, the way Five’s eyes analysed everything and everyone, the way Vanya would hum quietly to herself when she thought no one was looking, the way Ben buried his head into a book almost every chance he got, the way Diego fussed with his knives when he was anxious and nervous, even the way he, himself flung his arms around in wild gestures when he talked, but there was nothing he could tell.

He soon returned to the book after a few days worth of research proved fruitless, hoping to find something hidden within the pages that could answer his questions. 

‘Their powers differ greatly, clearly the twins do not have twinning powers’

“Yes but which of us are twins” Klaus hissed at the book, like it had personally offended him. 

“What?” Ben asked, looking up from his own book. Klaus was lucky in a way, as Ben was the only one of his siblings in the room with him. He didn’t want to tell the others yet until he had a clue as to which two their father was referring to.

“Nothing , just the book” Klaus grumbles to his brother before going back to his book. Ben just rolled his eyes Klaus had been rather irritable these last few days and he’d eventually tell them what was bothering him. Leaving the room, Ben called back to Klaus. 

“Good luck with your book” he smiled, before shutting the door behind him. Leaving Klaus to his musings.


End file.
